


Wolf & Stag Wedding

by lostgirl966



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Gendyra, GoT, Modern, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: gentry wedding day





	Wolf & Stag Wedding

Arya stood in front of the long mirror looking at the white dress she wore taking in every detail. It was rather simple and classic. If she had had her way Arya wouldn’t have worn a dress at all, she and Gendry would have eloped. However, Sansa wouldn’t hear of it. She insisted that Arya and Gendry should celebrate their marriage with family. Arya hadn’t wanted to fight and knew how special it would be for her family to celebrate with her, so she agreed. 

Sansa walked up behind her sister and grinned broadly. “You look beautiful!” She straightened a few of the small snow white flowers Daenerys had helped place in Arya’s dark brown hair. They had pulled the dark locks of hair back up into a half up half down style.

“I never imagined myself in a wedding dress…”

Sansa giggled and shook her head. “Did mother and father come by? They mentioned earlier that they wanted to come and talk with you.”

Arya nodded with a smirk. “Father reminded me not to trip.”

The older sibling rolled her eyes. As she did Daenerys poked her head into the small dressing room. “It’s almost time,” she beamed. She and Sansa were both wearing matching dark grey dresses that Sansa had fashioned for both of them. 

With a sigh, Arya turned around and nodded. “The sooner this is over, the sooner i can change out of this dress.”

“That’s the spirit,” Daenerys chuckled with a wink. 

Back in the chapel Gendry stood up on the small platform with the preacher. He nervously played with the ends of his suit while Jon and Hot Pie accompanied him on the platform.

“Won’t be long now,” Hot Pie said with excitement as he straightened the grey bow tie he, Jon and Gendry all wore. 

Jon leaned in closer so he could speak low in Gentry’s ear. “I know this is a bit late, but better now than never.” He then grinned mischievously as the tone of his voice became serious and dep. “If you ever hurt my sister, she’ll kill you.”

Gendry snickered as he turned to glance at his soon to be brother in law with raised eyebrows. “You honestly think i’d get that far?”

“Oh hell… You’re right!”

But the groom was distracted by the organ which had begun to play. Everyone’s eyes moved to the door at the back of the church where the bride stood. She began to walk down the isle with Sansa and Daenerys behind her holding small bouquets of white flowers. 

Gendry grinned wider than he could ever remember doing. He knew the dress hadn’t been Arya’s idea. Nor were the white flowers in her hair. However, beneath it all she was still the strong, stubborn, and kind woman he loves. “I am one lucky man,” he whispered to himself as she came to stand beside him on the platform. 

The corner of Arya’s mouth turned up as she caught his eye. “You sure are,” she smirked. The two snickered together as the preacher began to speak. 


End file.
